The Prism's Sparkle
by airakagomehinagiku
Summary: My own Pretty Remake of Rainbow Live...and Inuyasha and Hayate no Gotoku!
1. Nagi's First Prism Show

A/N: Hey there! I hope you guys will like this story I decided to make. It's a sort of three way crossover with Inuyasha, Hayate the Combat Butler and Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Please give ideas for instruments for another six Prism Lives!

The Prism's Sparkle

Chapter 1

Nagi's first Prism Show

"Let the rain of happiness wash down on you! Happy Rain!"

Nagi Sanzenin switched of the television with a disgruntled look on her face. "Not fair." She grumbled. "Why can all those lucky girls out there be prism stars and not us?"

"Anyone can be a prism star, Nagi," reminded Hinagiku Katsura.

"Not that kind of prism star." said Nagi. "I want to do prism lives as well, just like Happy Rain and Bell Rose."

"Me too." Said both Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijya together. Kikyo Takahashi and Athena Tennousu agreed with them.

"There's nothing we can do about it, girls," said Hinagiku. "I have a feeling that only Happy Rain and Bell Rose can do prism lives."

"You're probably right," sighed Nagi. "Maybe I should just become a normal prism star. Anyway, anyone want to come to Prism Stone with me?"

Hinagiku agreed to come, and they set off. When they arrived, they were welcomed by Naru with her usual bright smile. However, Hinagiku could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Naru?" she asked.

Naru sighed unhappily. "Ann came down with a fever," she explained. "And Ito had to go somewhere. I sprained my ankle today morning, so there's no one to do the show! What am I supposed to do?"

Nagi thought quickly, and then made up her mind. "Me and Hinagiku will do your show!" she declared.

"Ehhh!?" cried Hinagiku, taken by surprise.

"Really? You will?" cried Naru, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" cried Nagi. "Let's make this work! Listen Hinagiku, I'll go first and you go second. Alright?"

"A-Alright." Said Hinagiku doubtfully.

"This 1is great!" cried Nagi gleefully. "I'm finally going to perform a…hey, what's that?!"

An egg with spots on it came rolling towards Nagi out of nowhere. Suddenly, it cracked, and a cute little light and dark purple penguin came out. It flew into the air and circled around Nagi and kept saying, "Cutii! Cutii!"

"Cutii?" asked Nagi "Is that your name?"

"Cutii!" said the penguin again.

"Wow, you're so cute!" cried Nagi and began to fondle Cutii.

"Hey!" cried Naru. "She looks just like Lovelyn and the others! I think that you may also be able to perform a prism live like the rest of us!"

"Really?" asked Nagi. "That would be so cool! Hey Hinagiku, call the others. I want them to see our prism shows."

"Right!" said Hinagiku. She took out her cell phone and dialled Athena's number and told her about what happened. Everyone agreed and Kagome asked if they could bring the boys along and Hinagiku agreed.

"The boys" were friends of the girls. There was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho who were half-brothers and couldn't stand each other. There was Hayate Ayasaki who was Nagi's butler as well as her love interest. Finally, there was Miroku Kazzana who was a bit of a playboy and also madly in love with Sango.

Naru took them to the Prism Space machine and Nagi asked her to lend her a prism stone.

"That won't be necessary." said Naru with a smile. "I'm sure Cutii can transform into a stone for you. Right on cue, Cutii transformed into prism stone and fell into Nagi's hand.

"Awesome!" cried Nagi. Then she put on the prism live headphones and inserted the memory pass. Within minutes she found herself in prism space.

"Welcome to world of Prism Shows," said the woman there. "May I have your prism stone, please?"

Nagi gave her the prism stone and then was changed into the Seventh Coord Outfit. It was a lovely dark purple top with a light purple skirt. After she was changed, the silver doors opened and she found herself on the stage. She looked down at the audience, a bit nervous. The she caught sight of her friends, including the boys and all her nervousness vanished.  
>"Enjoy the show, everyone!" she cried.<p>

The song "Boy meets Girl" came on and Nagi began to dance to the music. 'This is wonderful!' she thought. 'My body feels like it's moving on it's own! I never knew that dancing could make you feel so wonderful!'

Just then, Cutii appeared and began to fly away and cried, "Cutii, cutii!" With that she transformed into an instrument. Nagi jumped and caught it. The instrument was a banjo.

"Prism Live!" she cried, and the screen behind her changed from "Cute" to "Prism Live"  
>"Amazing! cried Naru. "She did a Prism Live!"<br>"Way to go, Nagi!" shouted Hinagiku.

Nagi jumped, and a background of a purple pansy appeared as she cried out, "Cute Splash!"

"Number two!" she shouted as she jumped again. "Southern Storm!" she cried. "Race through the darkness of the night, Prism Shining Hurricane MAXIMUM!"

Everybody cheered loudly and Nagi could see that some of them had even taken photos and videos of her. This made her feel quite proud of herself as she walked backstage.


	2. It's Hinagiku's turn for the Spotlight!

A/N: Hey there everyone! Now, I just realised that not everybody is a Pretty Rhythm fan. So I'm going to explain a bit about Prism Shows. Those who don't need the information, ignore this.

A Prism Show is a kind of entertainment, that includes ice-skating, dancing, singing and Prism Jumps.

A Prism Jump is a "leap from the heart". In short, it depends on whether your heart is shining or not. If your heart's sparkle is "dark" your Prism Jump comes out in "dark" form. This means your Prism Jump has failed or something like that. (Go to .com and to "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream" and see 'Dark Aurora Rising' performed by Rizumu Amamiya and Chris Kaname.)

As for Prism Lives they appear only in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. They are only performed by Naru Ayase Ann Fukuhara, Ito Suzuno, Otoha Takanashi, Wakana, Belle Renjouji, Rinne and June Amou. All the characters (except Rinne) have a kind of really cute penguin which can transform into an instrument and….. ugh! You know what? Just go to .com and look it up. I'm not so good at explaining. Anyway, that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!

Inuyasha

Pretty rhythm rainbow

Live

Hayate the combat butler

Chapter Two

IT'S HINAGIKU'S TURN FOR

THE SPOTLIGHT!

As Hinagiku walked towards the prism space machine, she saw a little egg lying close to it. Her heart began to beat fast, and she hurried to it. When she reached it, the egg cracked open and a pink and gold penguin flew out, towards Hinagiku.

"Radia!" it said. "Radia!"

"Radia…." murmured Hinagiku.

Once they entered Prism Space, Radia turned into a prism stone. Hinagiku then changed into her Seventh Coord Outfit. It was lovely, a pink and gold top and a pink and gold skirt. Then the silver doors opened and Hinagiku stepped on stage.

The same song that Nagi had danced to came on. Hinagiku danced and it was perfect. Then Radia appeared flew away and turned into an instrument. Hinagiku jumped and caught it. It was a harp. When she landed, she lifted up her hand and cried out, "Prism Live!" and brought it down. The screen behind her changed from 'Radiant' to 'Prism Live'

Hinagiku skated around the stage and jumped. "Radiant Splash!" she cried as a background of a sakura tree against a pink and gold sunset appeared.

"She did it! Happy Naru!" cried Naru.

"You're doing great, Hinagiku!" shouted Nagi.

"Number Two!" shouted Hinagiku. She went flying through a starry sky (A/N: I'm explaining the Prism Jump here.) and landed on a shining pink star that was flying towards the ground. "Pink Stardust Shower!"

"Two jumps!" shouted Kagome from the audience in delight. "Wait a minute, is she going to try for three?"

"Number Three! Cried Hinagiku and a pair of pink and golden wings appeared. The sparkle of the Aurora surrounded her as she went higher and higher for her jump. "Aurora…."

"No way!" exclaimed Sango. "The aurora rising?! No one, not even June Amou has been able to perform the Aurora Rising ever since the legendary Prism Queen; Aira Harune performed it years ago!"

Hinagiku reached the top and was about to throw out her arms when she lost her balance and fell.

A/N: Heh, an evil cliff hanger. Review and I might update early.

Oh, and by the way, June's third jump is NOT the Aurora Rising. Can anyone guess what it is? It's one of Mion Takamine's {Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream} jumps. It's a challenge!


End file.
